Narcissa
by Turtles are gr8
Summary: the finished version of Chapter three is up and i would like to get some reviews please! i might not continue this story because i need encouragement. constructive critisim is always wanted!
1. Narcissa

Narcissa

After another long and painful summer of agony, Harry Potter is finally on his way back to Hogwarts. He has his best friends and the familiar feeling of welcome to keep him happy. He joins Ron and Hermione as they walk together through the solid looking brick wall to Platform 9 ¾. Once they reached the chattering, clattering, and bustling platform, they headed off in search for a carriage that was empty to stow their trunks and pets. After only moments of searching, the warning signal went off giving them only three minutes to say goodbye to their escorts.

"Have a good term this year everyone. Don't forget, if you've forgotten something, write us and well send it along." Molly Weasley said to everyone as she hugged them all. Once again, she caught Harry last and gave him an extra hug.

"Be good this year and do try to stay out of too much trouble. Ok, Harry?"

"I will Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

"And you, Ronald, stop getting taller or I will have to stand on a ladder to kiss you goodbye!"

"Love you too, Mum." Ron responded as he bent down for his mother to kiss his cheek.

Another blast from the horn gave them all a start as they said hurried goodbyes to Tonks, Lupin, and Bill, who also wished them good terms. As they hurried onto the train they all waved back merrily. Then they were thrust around the corner and whisked out of sight.

"Well, shall we continue our search, or stand in the hallway and wait for the lunch trolley?" Ron asked as they picked up their trunks and cages again.

They proceeded down the corridor to look for an empty carriage. They passed many of their fellow 6th years including Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They also got many glares from the other occupants of carriages. As they inevitably passed the one containing Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Harry noticed a smug look on Malfoy's face. He was happy about something, and whatever it was, Harry didn't care.

Finally they found a carriage that was only occupied by two people. Harry recognized one of them instantly by the mass of red hair.

"Hi, Ginny. May we sit with you?"

"Of course Harry. But only if you don't mind my new friend." Ginny replied.

"He doesn't mind." Ron answered for him as the trudged in and pushed his trunk up into the rack and plunging Pigwidgeon's in cage after it.

They then all settled down and told each other about their summers, what would happen in their classes this year, how foul Snape was going to be to them this year and what kind of new tricks Malfoy had to throw at them.

"Oh, you mean Draco Malfoy?" Narcissa asked Ron as he told her about him being turned into a ferret because he was a scum cheater.

"Yeah. Why, have you met him?"

"You could say that. He was being very rude to me on the way in here. H e said only losers sit in the back coach with Potter."

"Well Draco Malfoy is a pompous little leech." Hermione said seriously.

"I think I can agree with that." Narcissa responded equally seriously.

Then they all enjoyed laughing at the things Malfoy tried to do to them while they were at school and how Harry always beat him at Quidditch.

After some hours of laughing and joking, the sky outside the train grew darker. The hills and country sides changed into beautiful snow-capped mountains. They all changed into their school robes and talked some more.

When the train finally started to slow down, they got up and headed for one of the exits. Once outside in the cool night air they heard the annual, familiar cry of "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here now, don' be shy!" they said a friendly hello to the Groundskeeper and headed for the Thestral drawn coaches.

Harry remembered all to well the first time he'd seen a Thestral. Luna Lovegood had claimed she could see them too and Harry though she was playing with his mind.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron then climbed into a small coach and were joined by Neville and Ginny. They then road all the way up to the castle, discussing the feast merrily. When they finally got to the oak front doors, they scrambled out of the coach and ascended the steps, filing straight into the Entrance Hall and proceeding to the Great Hall. They group of friend then sat down at the Gryffindor house table and greeted more friends, where they awaited the arrival of the Sorting Hat on its three-legged stool.

When Professor McGonagall placed the old tattered hat on the stool in front of the Headmaster, after guiding the frightened looking first years, the Hall fell silent. A rip in the near the brim opened in the old rag and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see._

_So try me on_

_And I'll tell you where you ought to be._

_Should it be Noble Gryffindor?_

_Whose bravery is right and true?_

_Should it be Ravenclaw?_

_Whose brains are ripe and skilled?_

_Or will it be Hufflepuff?_

_Where all are accepted._

_Or the Legendary Slytherin?_

_Whose blood is rather true?_

_Which ever house,_

_You all are equal._

_So try me on,_

_And I'll see to you..."_

The Hall rang with its approval at the end of the Sorting Hat's song. Professor McGonagall the stepped forward again with a scroll of the first years' names.

"Abbott, Jasell!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Applebee, Jake!"

"Hufflepuff"

And on it went…. Professor McGonagall went through her list with Harry wondering when Narcissa's name would come up. He received the most painful shock when he heard it.

"Malfoy, Narcissa!"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. They both gave him the same look and turned in unison to the Slytherin table. Malfoy had a very pronounced look of smugness on his face now. And, just as the three were turning back to the Sorting Hat, it fell over Narcissa's eyes and considered…. It then made up its mind but changed mid-word.

"SlyGryffindor!"


	2. Sibling rivalry

**Chapter 2**

**Sibling rivalry**

The Great Hall went utterly still with the longest silence Harry had ever experienced. Every head in the Hall turned to look at Malfoy, who was redder than anyone had ever seen him. His face was alive with anger and shock. Both of which he had not expected to feel. He had the look of smugness on his face before, but now he looked as if he would love to fall through the floor into the kitchens and work with the house elves.

"Ms. Malfoy, if you please…." Professor McGonagall said after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

For, Narcissa had not moved an inch from the moment the old, torn hat had uttered its final word. She then got up, and walked silently to sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Instinctively, they all looked back over to Malfoy to see his reaction to find that his only sister was in Gryffindor House and sitting with his three worst enemies.

"Now then, where was I? McMillon, Tony!"

Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat continued with the sorting ceremony, unaltered. When the last person was finally sorted, Professor McGonagall took the old hat and three legged stool back to Dumbledore's office where they were to wait another year before being used again. The Hall went ominously quiet again, but this time with respect for Dumbledore.

"I would first like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. Second, I would like to congratulate those first years on being successfully sorted into their houses."

"'_Successfully'_?" Harry, along with everyone else in the vicinity, heard Malfoy mutter to Crabbe and Goyle in a voice not too hushed.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, Headmaster, sir." Malfoy responded a little too quickly.

"Very good then. What was I saying…oh, yes. I would then like to announce that the Quidditch team tryouts will be held on the seventh of this month and the captains will be looking for the best players for the positions open."

At this, Dumbledore gave Harry a glittering look. Harry wondered what he meant by it. Dumbledore continued and announced to the first years that the Dark Forest was forbidden, that Hogsmeade was only for third years and up, and that they should all get a good nights rest and enjoy the castle.

At the end of Dumbledore's speech, Hermione grabbed Ron and Narcissa by their arms and lead them away calling to the rest of the first years as she went. Harry knew she was trying to get Narcissa away from here brother as fast as she could.

Harry however took a much slower pace at getting to the Fat Lady's corridor. He was there just in time to remember that he did not know the new password. After a few glares from the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas came up behind him.

"The new password is Diricawl, Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny. How are things Dean? How's your mom?" Harry asked timidly. The last time they had talked about Dean's mom, Harry had called her a liar.

"She's fine. How was your summer?" he asked equally timidly. He did not know what had happened down in the Ministry of Magic because Ginny hadn't told him, but he knew something dreadful happened to someone close to Harry.

"It was okay. Full of, you know, the usual." Harry responded. He knew Dean was talking about Sirius. He knew he had heard the rumors going around since last term.

After an awkward silence, Harry gave the new password and they entered the all too familiar Common Room.

Harry woke up the next morning to find that it was brilliantly shiny day. He got up, dressed and headed down the spiral staircase to the Common Room. Only a few people were up and chatting quietly.

Harry headed then to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he entered, he looked up at the more-than-real sky ceiling. It was perfectly blue and cloudless. He made his way to the middle of the table to sit with Dean, Seamus and Neville, all of whom looked extremely tired.

Harry sat down as Neville gave a huge yawn as a sign of hello. He helped himself to a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon along with a hot cup of coffee. Ron and Hermione walked in as Harry was going for his second cup of coffee.

"Gotten our schedules yet?" Hermione asked Harry as she too filled a cup with steaming coffee.

"Not yet. Oh, wait, here comes McGonagall now." Harry said as she sidled down the table handing out schedules.

Harry took his and frowned down at it with Ron. They still had Potions with the Slytherins. They had both passed their O.W.L.s in Potions and needed to take the subject to become Aurors, so they were doomed to live through another year with them.

"At least we gave up Divination. That subject was a load of rubbish." Ron said.

"Well, I heard that the lessons with Firenze were quite interesting." Hermione chipped in as she took her schedule form Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, yeah loads interesting! Hearing about how the human species can't read the stars better than the centaurs! But, yes, loads interesting!" Ron said angrily. They had indeed been told that their species wasn't as good as the pros.

They all finished their breakfast and made their way to their first lesson of the day. Ron, Harry and Hermione tramped across the perfectly emerald grounds to the Greenhouses. When they arrived, they met up with Hannah and Ernie from Hufflepuff house.

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Draco Malfoy hurrying past the first years, who were headed to flying practice, on his way to the other green houses. He looked as though he had never seen nor cared about his little sister, who was among the group and chatting with a new friend.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione to see if they had noticed, too. Turned out they had and he Malfoy was the topic of discussion during the long class period. Today they were pruning Snuggles. A type of plant that curls itself around things and doesn't let go until you wave a sweet smelling flower at it. The sweet smell makes the plant try to stop the smell from spreading.

Harry discussed the fact that Malfoy was not happy with his sister being put in Gryffindor.

Ernie said that he and Hannah had heard that Malfoy tried to get Dumbledore to put the sorting hat back on Narcissa and make it decide to put her in Slytherin because there had to be some mistake.

"And when Dumbledore said that once the hat makes up its mind, the decision is final. I heard he told Malfoy that the hat had seen into her mind and that she did not belong in Slytherin. Then Malfoy turned around and said that he didn't want his sister hanging out with the Gryffindors because they were a bad lot and that he didn't want his sister being in the same house as you, Harry." Ernie finished and fell silent.

"Well, now we know What really upset Malfoy, don't we? Malfoy doesn't want his little sister hanging out with you Harry. She might go nutters." Ron said with a laugh that they all joined in on as the carefully clipped the ends of the Snuggle's vines.

After the Herbology lesson, Harry and Ron had History of Magic, whereas Hermione had Arithmancy. Hermione didn't need to take History of Magic any more, so Harry and Ron were on their own in taking good notes. Hermione laughed that it would be a miracle before they took notes in that class before she headed up the Grand staircase to the Arithmancy tower.

So Harry and Ron were left walking up the stairs to the fourth floor and their boring lesson. Just as they rounded the corner to the fourth floor, they caught sight of Malfoy yelling at his sister.

"_Why_ are you in Gryffindor? Don't you have any Malfoy blood in you? Don't you know that there hasn't been a Malfoy who wasn't in Slytherin _ever_?"

"It's not my fault! I heard the hat in my head and it was saying that I was very brave and had a good heart. I thought to the hat, but I'm a Malfoy! I'm supposed to be in Slyhterin! And the hat asked me if I wanted to be in Slytherin, and I thought…I thought…." She stammered.

"_Yes? What did you think?_"

"I-I-I thought, No! Not if my brother is going to be as mean to me here than as he is at home!" With that, she broke out in tears and ran down the Grand staircase and into the Entrance Hall.

Malfoy just stood there in disbelief. After a few minutes of blank starring, he turned and stomped up the stairs in a wild fit of furry.


	3. Quidditch

CHAPTER 3

Harry woke up to find it a very sunny day. The light shone through the window and fell between his curtains and onto his bed. He got up and dressed and descended the spiral staircase leading to the common room. It was nearly empty, but the few people there greeted Harry quietly. He replied to some of them and made his way to the portrait hole to go and have some breakfast before the Quidditch try-outs.

He made his way down the stairs trying to take the most direct path he could, as the stairs were shifting around to suit themselves. When he entered the great hall, he glanced up at the ceiling. Perfectly blue and cloudless. Perfect Quidditch conditions.

He expected to sit down, eat breakfast and wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive. What he didn't expect was to find Professor McGonagall swooping down on him as he sat down.

"Potter, you have been made the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

Harry sat there for a few moments taking this in. He couldn't be the new captain. There had to be a mistake. _Harry_? _Quidditch Captain_? Sure he had thought about it, but he never thought it would happen. Professor McGonagall pulled him out of his revere with her stern voice.

"Potter, did you hear me? You are to be at the Pitch in about twenty minutes to start the try-outs. You will be choosing the new team players based on performance. You will also have to attend regular meetings with myself, the other heads of houses, and the other Quidditch captains. The schedule for those meetings will be given to you later. And Potter, do try to pick good players. Our team needs it now that the rest of our experienced players are gone." She said and walked back up to the staff table leaving Harry in a shocked silence.

Harry sat there in a stunned silence until Hermione walked in and sat down with Ron right behind her.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and Ron pulled every dish towards himself.

"I've…I've…I-"

"Spit it out! What have you done?" Ron asked eagerly between bites of egg.

"I didn't _do_ anything! I've been made Quidditch Captain!"

The truth of it had finally sunk in. Harry Potter was the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He was so happy he thought he might burst.

Ron must have been feeling the same way because before he knew it, he was over the table and hugging Harry and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Harry's the new Quidditch Captain! Harry's Quidditch Captain!"

* * *

The excitement of the announcement of Harry being made Quidditch Captain didn't wear off for days. Even after Harry had told everyone a thousand times that he was grateful for their kindness. But this good news brought Harry more work than he had ever had in a year at Hogwarts. 

First, he had to go to regular meetings to organize the school year's Quidditch Cup tournament. He met with the Heads of Houses and the other Quidditch Captains to discuss the first game of the season. They discussed every possible way to arrange the games according to who won which game.

Second, he had to book the Pitch before the Slytherins to make sure they got enough practice before games. This was easier said than done because the Slytherins were always there to book the Pitch. They hadn't been on the booking chart for two weeks when Harry raised a complaint and they were allowed time by order of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Next, he had to organize the Captain's office in the changing rooms. He had to take down all of the stuff Angelina had left and rearrange it. Then he had to move his desk so that it didn't interfere with the doorway, and he had to figure out how to operate the moving model of the Quidditch Pitch and all of its players.

Harry still hadn't mastered that one yet. He had to figure out which spell to use to get the players to fly in the direction he wanted them to fly. Then he had to come up with some new techniques to use during the games.

Finally all that was left for him to do was to organize the Gryffindor try-outs and get the new team members uniforms. So when the seventh rolled around he got up and headed down to the great hall to try and eat before he had to watch all of the try-outs.

* * *

"Okay everyone, settle down. We all know why we are here. First, I would like you all to sign this before we start so we are able to know who is trying out." Harry said as he handed over a blank piece of parchment to the nearest person to him. 

When everyone had signed the paper, Harry gently tapped it with his wand and the names alphabetized themselves.

"Now, I will need all of you to listen up so that we can organize you all. When I call your name, start a line, and try to stay in alphabetical order for your try-out."


End file.
